


Andley Antics

by DeathByDarkness13



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByDarkness13/pseuds/DeathByDarkness13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooch marks, bonfires comprised of Ashley's porn, CC being CC, face-licking, McDonald's shenanigans, cock-blocking cigarettes, copious amounts of tacos (and fast food in general), insecure deer, boys being dorks, doing each other's warpaint, discovering sexual identity, Andy and Ashley being cute af. </p><p>or;<br/>A collection of Andley (Andy x Ashley) drabbles for Black Veil Brides so fluffy you could die. </p><p>[ON HIATUS, LIKELY TO BE DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Behind the Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have been forced to move all of my band-fiction to this website because apparently it's not allowed on fanfiction(dot)net. *sigh* Good thing I was planning on getting an account here anyway.  
>   
> UPDATE: These drabbles are really old and were written somewhere between 2011-2012, and my writing has changed drastically since then (I was cringing while re-reading everything oh glob) so I will probably be discontinuing this collection. I apologize to everyone that actually enjoyed my drabbles and were patiently waiting for an update; thank you for even giving this fic the time of day and for all the kudos and comments. Because of the surprising popularity of this drabble collection I won't delete it as much as I'm tempted to. Maybe one day I'll edit it, but that's unlikely given that I'm not into this pair anymore, I only really care about BVB's music tbh. But who knows, maybe inspiration will strike again for these two some day.

"Ashley!"  
  
The Black Veil Brides bassist nearly stabbed himself in the eye with his thick black eyeliner when Andy glomped him from behind. He hugged Ashley tight around the waist, playfully biting his shoulder. Ashley laughed, ruffling Andy's perfectly messy black hair.  
  
"You know, you almost killed me just now. I could've stabbed myself with this eyeliner and died," he said, raising an eyebrow at Andy's grinning face reflected in the long mirror in front of them. Andy chuckled, the delicious sound low and rumbley. He removed his arms from around Ashley's leather-clad waist, and instead opted for leaning his head on the bass-player's shoulder while he got ready for the show.  
  
Ashley shook his head and smiled. Spotting his black cowboy hat hanging off the nearby dresser, he snatched it up and plopped it on Andy's head. The childish look of wonder in Andy's mesmerizing blue eyes caused Ashley to laugh at his best friend. Andy stood up straight, hovering over Ashley by a few good inches (the guy was freaking tall!), and tipped the hat in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Howdy, shortie!" He exclaimed in a hilarious southern accent. Ashley snorted and pulled the hat down roughly over the singer's face so that he couldn't see.  
  
"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall," Ashley replied with a smirk. Andy grinned hugely, tilting the cowboy hat up in an adorable manner.  
  
"Maybe you're just freakishly short," Andy suggested, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he tossed the hat behind him where it landed on Ashley's bed. Ashley stuck his tongue out at him, flashing him the finger, before focusing intently on the mirror again. He began to add warpaint to his neck in his own specific design. Andy groaned dramatically, hooking his chin over Ashley's shoulder as a cute pout set on his flawless face.  
  
"And I thought I took forever putting my makeup on…" he muttered provokingly, smirking at Ashley in the mirror, his signature black stitch on the right side of his mouth making him look especially devious. Ashley snorted again, skillfully drawing three black lines down his neck that slightly resembled claw-marks.  
  
"Shut it, giraffe."  
  
Andy grinned even wider, snatching the warpaint out of Ashley's hands. He began to spontaneously add stripes to Ashley's collarbone.  
  
"Zeeeeebbrraaaa," he replied, dragging out the word as he finished putting warpaint on Ashley. The bassist was pleasantly surprised to see that Andy had done it right. Ashley popped the black lapels of his thin leather moto jacket just as CC's head popped in the room.  
  
"Five minutes you turtles," he told them with a wink before disappearing again.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Ashley announced, about to march after Christian before Andy grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around.  
  
"You forgot something," Andy told him softly, before giving him a tender kiss to the right cheek. Ashley's dark brown eyes widened slightly as a strange warmth spread throughout his body. Andy pulled back and looked pleased at his work; there was now a red smooch mark just below the two black stripes on Ashley's right cheek. It was part of Ashley's look, and since Andy was the only band member that wore red lipstick, he was the one to give Ashley the mark.  
  
And to be honest, neither one minded.  
  
A shy smile appeared on Ashley's face as he grabbed Andy's hand.  
  
"Okay, now I'm ready," he murmured, pulling Andy with him as he exited his room. Andy's beautiful blue eyes softened the tiniest bit as they grinned excitedly at each other, psyched to perform.  
  
Andy began to hum the tune of 'Fallen Angels', and Ashley joined him, their voices complimenting each other perfectly. For now, Ashley would focus on giving the audience one hell of a show…  
  
And not on the warm, tingling sensation in his right cheek where Andy had kissed him.

**The End* ******


	2. That Cursed Cigarette

Andy leaned against the old, run-down building, and inhaled from his cigarette deeply. A large cloud of dark grey smoke escaped his crimson lips as he blew it out, a relaxed expression on his warpainted face. He shoved one hand into the pocket of his tight leather pants, listening to the busy sounds of the city all around him.

Smoking always seemed to calm him down when things got too hectic, and allowed his mind to think clearly. He knew it was bad for him, and probably even worse for his voice, but it was a habit that he wasn't willing to break.  
  
Andy usually smoked only one cigarette a day, but right now he was on his second and the day was still young. He had dealt with a lot of haters that morning leaving the Black Veil Brides tour bus, and it had left him feeling extremely tense and pissed off. He had wandered to a nearby alley to be alone; he didn't want to accidentally snap at his band-mates or let them see him in such a foul mood. Of course they had seen him angry before, but it was just better that Andy let himself mellow out. He was usually a pretty chill guy.  
  
"Andy!"  
  
The singer blinked in surprise as one of his best friends and the bassist of the band, Ashley Purdy, wandered over to him. Andy gave him a relaxed smile, feeling serene.  
  
"Hey Ash," he replied lazily. Ashley shoved his hands into the pockets of his studded leather jacket, raising his shoulders a bit to ward off the cool breeze passing by.  
  
"CC's just about ready to eat all of us, so we're heading over to McDonald's. Wanna come?" Ashley asked, shivering a little. Andy chuckled and then nodded, pushing off from the wall.  
  
"Yeah sure." He was about to take another drag from his cigarette when Ashley stealthily plucked it from his hand, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it with his black cowboy boots. Andy shot him an incredulous look; he wasn't angry or upset, just shocked.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm done smoking for today," Andy said comically.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke," Ashley scolded, taking a step closer. Andy looked amused.  
  
"It's my choice," he replied softly but firmly, even though he was grateful for his friend's concern. Ashley sighed.  
  
"I know, but I hate it." Ashley took another step closer to Andy, so that they were now standing only a few inches apart. Andy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as Ashley continued.  
  
"It's such a cock-block," Ashley stated seriously. "When you've got a cigarette in your mouth, I can't do things like this."  
  
And before Andy could ponder what Ashley was saying further, Ashley leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled back, he held out his hand nonchalantly like they had done this a thousand times before.  
  
Andy shook his head, a little shaken by the bold move, but he couldn't deny how good the bassist's lips felt on his. He grinned, taking Ashey's hand as they walked back to the tour bus. The other guys were already waiting outside for them, and laughed when they spotted Andy and Ashley coming towards them hand-in-hand.  
  
Jake was the first one to run over to them, a devious smile on his face.  
  
"You guys are geniuses, I swear," he praised, grabbing Andy's hand. Him and the the others clearly had no idea what had just happened between Andy and Ashley. Andy raised an eyebrow in confusion, shooting a questioning glance at Ashley who shrugged in response, equally confused.  
  
CC and Jinxx joined them as well, CC linking hands with Ashley while Jinxx joined Jake at the other end of their line.  
  
"Looks like we're all a bunch of goons today," Jinxx commented, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I don't even care, we're going to McDonald's like this," CC said excitedly as they began to walk together to the fast-food place.  
  
"Why exactly are we doing this?" Ashley asked, but didn't let go of either Andy's or CC's hand. He was surprised when Andy answered.  
  
"Because we're Black Veil Brides, and we don't give a damn," he said confidently. Everyone laughed at his words, grinning at the truthfulness they held. Ashley chuckled, shaking his head at Andy. The singer grinned hugely, giving Ashley's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
In that moment, he wondered why he always turned to smoking to calm him down when he had such awesome friends that always put him in a good mood right there. Ashley bumped Andy's shoulder playfully, causing another optimistic thought to run through his head: that maybe he would be able to quit smoking after all.  
  
 **The End* ******


	3. Just Curious

"Yo Ash, you missed it!"

CC stumbled into the tour bus, clutching his stomach as waves of laughter shook through his war-painted body. Jake followed after, and tried to help CC stand straight. He chuckled at the bewildered look on Ashley's face.

"Some random guy just threw himself at Andy, probably one of the kids from the show," Jake explained, as CC slapped his knee with a loud guffaw. Ashley let out a cute laugh, leaning forward from where he was perched on the arm of their black sofa.

"So what happened?" he asked eagerly.

"The guy leaned in for a kiss, but Andy ducked down just in time and security took the kid away," Jake answered lazily.

"Oh man, you shoulda seen- the look on Andy's face was priceless!" CC added, wiping a few tears of mirth from his eyes as he calmed down. As if on cue, Andy and Jinxx entered the bus. Jinxx was chuckling as he patted Andy's back apologetically, and Andy's expression was one of disbelief mixed with the duck face.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked, slapping him on the shoulder as he passed by to sit next to Ashley on the arm of the couch. Andy grinned, though there was still a bit of panic in his crystal blue eyes.

"That was very strange," he began thoughtfully. "I have nothing against gays, but that was the first time a male fan has ever done that to me."

"Maybe he was drunk?" Jinxx suggested, not wanting to put a label on the kid for his actions.

"True, there were a lot of people drinking after we performed," Jake said calmly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because Andy's straight." This caused a chuckle from Andy. Ashley raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So who's up for tacos?" CC asked suddenly, everyone laughing at the serious expression he was now wearing.

"Sure, as long as you're cooking," Jinxx replied with a grin. CC flashed his famous crazy CC smile.

"Who said anything about cooking?" CC said brightly, shaking his wallet at Jinxx. "There's a Taco Bell across the street."

"Sweet, I'll be playing Donkey Konga 'till then. Joiners are welcome."

"I'm in!" Jake exclaimed, following Jinxx into his room. CC waved dramatically at Andy and Ashley as he began to leave.

"Be good," he said in a mock-stern voice, disappearing into the night as he left the bus. Ashley chuckled at their bandmate's antics, before rubbing Andy's back soothingly.

"What's up?"

"Mmm?"

"I know you, there's something on your mind," Ashley said gently. Andy chuckled, raising his head to gaze intensely into Ashley's chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess this whole situation has me questioning something," he replied lightly, before a spark ignited in his cerulean eyes. "Hey, close your eyes for a second."

"Why?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

"I just need to see something, pleeeeaase Ash?" Andy gave him the puppy dog face, so he had to submit. Ashley's eyes fluttered closed, and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"What are you, five?"

"No," Andy murmured lowly, his voice sounding oddly closer. "I'm six."

And then he pressed his lips to Ashley's.

Ashley's eyes shot open and he jumped a little in shock. Andy's lips were soft and sweet but firm, capturing Ashley's lips in an unbreakable lock. It took Ashley a moment to relax, his first thought being what the hell? This is wrong! But then he realized that maybe it wasn't so wrong. In fact it felt right, more right than anything Ashley had experienced before.

So he threw caution to the winds and kissed Andy back.

His chocolate brown eyes closed as Andy's hand pulled gently on his jet-black locks, tilting his head back to deepen their kiss. Their lips parted in time with each other, tongues brushing playfully as they explored this new feeling that both of them were experiencing. Andy tangled his hands in Ashley's hair as they fell back on the couch, his body pressed flush against the bassist's. Ashley's hands wound themselves around Andy's slender waist, the singer straddling him into the plush leather cushions.

Kissing each other was like a drug that they couldn't get enough of.

Andy hummed lowly in satisfaction into Ashley's mouth, the vibration majorly turning him on. Their hips grinded sensually together, causing their breaths to become louder and more erratic. Ashley nibbled on Andy's plump bottom lip before they finally separated, breathing heavily. Andy sat up on his knees and grinned down at Ashley wickedly.

"Thanks Ashes," he murmured huskily, ruffling Ashley's dishevelled hair playfully just as CC barged into the bus with a handful of take-out bags.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" CC called in a mock voice, dropping the bags haphazardly on the counter. When he spotted his bandmates on the couch, he tsk-ed, narrowing his eyes. "I thought I told you kids to be good. Explain yourselves!"

"We were just wrestling," Andy replied calmly, getting up from the couch to grab a taco. He smirked at Ashley who still seemed a little dazed. "And I won."

CC guffawed, giving Andy a loud high-five.

"Dude, that's a record!" he exclaimed, running excitedly over to Ashley who was just sitting up. "You never lose, Ash!" Ashley glanced over at Andy who was currently stuffing his face with a giant taco. Andy felt his gaze, and winked back.

Ashley smirked and stood up.

"He caught me by surprise."

"You need to work on your ninja skills man, you're going soft!" CC chuckled, slapping Ashley on the back before walking over to Jinxx's room. "I'm gonna get the other trouble-makers, no wrestling before I get back!" Andy laughed as CC disappeared into Jinxx's room where a major Donkey Konga tournament was taking place.

"So what was that just now?" Ashley asked as Andy tossed him a soft taco. He shrugged, smiling cutely.

"I believe it's called a kiss."

Ashley punched him roughly on the shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, smart-ass," he said, fighting a smile. Andy's expression turned thoughtful.

"I guess I was just curious," the singer began. "I consider myself straight, but I've never even tried being with another guy before. So after that kid came at me it just kind of had me questioning my own sexuality." Ashley raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

Andy grinned, sensually licking the side of Ashley's face. The bassist shivered, blushing slightly.

"Definitely bi," Andy whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley grabbed Andy's hair, pulling him down to smash their lips together. Andy's electric blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Well I'm definitely straight, but for some reason I'm attracted to you," Ashley said cheekily, a grin spreading across his face as he let the taller male go. Andy grinned back, intertwining their hands and using the other to pick up his half-eaten taco.

"Then I guess we should explore this and see where it takes us."

**The End* ******


	4. Set the Porn on Fire

Andy glared at the various tits and vaginas and playboys that gazed back at him seductively from Ashley's walls. They were everywhere; stuck to Ashley's mirror, taped in his closet, littering the floor- Andy kicked a pile of playboy magazines in irritation, one of the pages spilling open to reveal a rather busty and curvaceous blonde with a spray tan. He leered at it, willing the page to burst into flame under his laser death-stare. After several moments of waiting for the page to spontaneously combust, Andy sighed heavily and gave up, deciding to pull out a cigarette instead. As he flicked open his lighter and the blurry flame popped out, ready to light shit up, a brilliant thought crossed his mind.

Andy quickly lit his cigarette, a wicked grin spreading across his lips at the cruel but genius idea.

Well, when he thought about it, the prospect of setting all of Ashley's porn on fire wasn't all that unfair or cruel compared to how Ashley hadn't taken any of it down or goggled at it any less since they started to become romantically involved a little over a month ago. It made Andy feel insecure about himself, and that was saying something because Andy was one of the most confident people in the world, and it made him feel that he was being judged and compared to all of those skanky women. It made his mind wander over to those painfully cruel "what-ifs".

What if Ashley wished Andy was a female? What if this was all just a brief experiment? What if Andy wasn't good enough for Ashley?

It hurt to think about, because Andy really truly loved Ashley. But maybe Ashley didn't love Andy just as much, seeing as how Ashley never bothered to at least lessen the amount of porn adorning his walls. They had sex in that room for Christ's sake! Andy hated feeling like they were being watched every time that they exposed themselves to each other that intimately. It was so uncomfortable.

Andy stood up abruptly, cigarette sticking out between his plump lips, a resigned look on his face.

The porn had to go.

He began tearing down the vulgar images haphazardly until he was standing knee-deep in a sea of shredded porn. Andy bent down, crumpling the God-damned things to make a much smaller, neater pile that he shoved beside the door. Next went the playboy magazines. He stacked them in a neat pile, and then glanced around the room, admiring his handiwork.

It looked like an entirely different room. The walls were pretty much bare despite a few Black Veil Brides' pictures of all of them together, a Hello Kitty sticker, and a signed Michael Jackson poster. Beside Ashley's bed was a framed picture of the two of them at the beach, Ashley giving Andy a piggy-back ride across the sand.

It made Andy feel slightly guilty, but he quickly turned away, determined to go through with his plan. He picked up all the crumpled pictures and old magazines in one huge load, and stumbled down and out the bus, humming a mix of their songs as he nearly tripped over a stuffed Batman doll. Dropping the ridiculously large pile on the pavement, he took one last drag of his cigarette, and then tossed it into the porn.

The reaction was instant, the paper rapidly catching fire and spreading throughout the pile. Flames licked up the sides climbing high into the air, creating a strange, makeshift bonfire. Andy gazed into the flames in a sort of entranced state, the flickering reds and oranges reflecting in his electric blue eyes. His work here was done.

"Whoah, Andy! What the hell are you doing?" Jake called from where he was galloping down the street hand-in-hand with Jinxx, a Harvey's take-out bag in his other hand. His voice wasn't angry or pissed off, but actually excited.

Oh, boy.

"Burning Ashley's porn," Andy replied calmly, watching Jake's eyes widen in horror as they finally reached him and his little bonfire beside their tour bus. Jinxx whistled appreciatively at the size of the burning stack.

"You must've cleared the entire room; that's impressive man," he said in awe, high-fiving a surprised Andy. Jake let out a nervous laugh.

"Damn, Ashley's gonna have a fit-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ashley's voice called out cheerfully, causing all three of their heads to whip around in disbelief. The bassist was carrying his own take-out bag, only from Dell Taco instead. Typical Ashley.

No one said a word as Ashley trudged towards them, finally coming to a relaxed stop beside Andy who was pulling a comical duck-face.

"Whoah, did I miss something?" Ashley laughed, quickly pecking Andy on the lips before gazing at the flames. He squinted his black-painted eyes in an attempt to see what exactly was being burned. Jake coughed. "What is that anywa- Jesus, is that my porn?"

Ashley gaped at the flickering flames, an expression of disbelief and shock written all over his face. Then he straightened up and surveyed the witnesses, who all looked disturbingly guilty of this serious transgression as far as the bass-player was concerned.

"Alright, 'fess up bitches," Ashley murmured in a dangerously calm voice. Jake and Jinxx immediately pointed to Andy who was shifting uncomfortably beside his boyfriend, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, explanation NOW," Ashley demanded sternly, hand perched sassily on his hip.

"We've been dating for over a month now," Andy muttered quietly, finally meeting Ashley's eyes. Understanding flooded the bassist's face, softening his chocolate brown orbs at the vulnerability in Andy's expression. He rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I love you, you know that?" Ashley told Andy, a small hopeful smile settling on the taller male's face as they intertwined their fingers. "But seriously, I was actually gonna give most of this to CC and then trash the rest tonight, but you already got rid of it for me." Andy made a small noise in the back of his throat, hiding his blushing face in Ashley's shoulder.

"Sorry Ash," he mumbled sheepishly. Ashley chuckled, planting a sweet kiss on Andy's forehead.

"Don't apologize, I should've gotten rid of this stuff a long time ago. I meant to, but I could never really find the time," Ashley admitted. "And please honey, no body nor person could ever make me as happy as you do. You're perfect."

Andy chuckled deeply at that, releasing their hands and opting to slide a hand around Ashley's waist instead.

"I'm the luckiest deer that ever walked this earth," Andy joked, causing the bassist to laugh at the reference before being cut off with a lingering kiss from said deer.

"Well that turned out better than originally thought," Jinxx commented nonchalantly, causing the group to guffaw loudly. Suddenly a worry-some crashing noise was heard from inside the tour bus, and a second later CC's head popped out from the door.

"Hey dudes, what's crack a lac- whoah! Holy shit is that Ashley's porn?" CC practically cried, ogling the smouldering pile in horror. He dropped to his knees in devastation.

"Noooooooo! You guys are sick, why in the name of unicorns would you commit such a despicable sin?"

"Cool your tits, drama queen," Ashley said with a crap-eating grin.

"How's about you grab us some marshmallows?" Jake suggested excitedly, winking at CC who looked unimpressed.

"Hell yes," Andy sighed gratefully, moving his hands into a prayer as he gazed up at the darkening sky reverently, receiving a playful shove from Ashley. Andy grinned back at him, placing a tiny kiss behind his ear.

"I second that," Jinxx piped up in amusement, pointing to Andy. CC glared at them all, shaking his head.

"I hate you all."

**The End* ******


End file.
